violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CODY, THANOS, AND THE BACKPACK KID TORTURE FUR’S BULLIES
Read this comic to understand what’s going on. Teacher: Today, we have a new student that comes from Valdosta, Georgia, Fur! Fur: Hello! Nice to meet y’all! Students: EW!!! A FURRY!!! Teacher: Class, please do not act racist because of her fur! In the state of Maryland, you can be imprisoned for bullying! Night: But she smell like shit! Swift: And she supports Logan Paul! Fur: WHAT?!?! NO!!! Students: FUCK YOU, FUR BITCH!!! Cody: You all want to bully a furry? Thanos: That is unacceptable! Backpack Kid: We will now torture you! Cody: First off, you will all listen to Blueface! Bust down, Thotiana (Bust down, Thotiana) I wanna see you bust down (Over) Pick it up, now break that shit down (Break it down) Speed it up, then slow that shit down, on the gang (Slow it down) Bust it (Bust down), bust down, bust it, bust it Bust down, on the gang (Over) Bust down, Thotiana (Bust down, Thotiana) I wanna see you bust down (Over) Pick it up, now break that shit down (Break it down) Speed it up, now slow that shit down, on the gang (Slow it down) Bust it (Bust down), bust down, bust it, bust it Bust down, on the gang (Over) When I was down, I hit the studio Hop in the booth and let the truth be told Not a stripper but I gotta keep a pole They gotta pay me now just to get up close When I was down, I hit the studio Hop in the booth and let the truth be told Not a stripper but I gotta keep a pole They gotta pay me now just to get up close Give a fuck if he like it, but he gon' respect this crippin' (Scoop) Yeah aight, it's all fun and games 'til a nigga trippin' (Trippin') Mop the floor, hide the wet sign just to catch him slippin' (Caught him slippin') Pull up, bounce out with a briefcase, it's time to handle business (It's time to handle business) Give a fuck if he like it, but he gon' respect this crippin' (Scoop) Yeah aight, it's all fun and games 'til a nigga trippin' (I'm finna trip him) Mop the floor, hide the wet sign just to catch him slippin' (Caught him slippin') Pull up, bounce out with a briefcase, it's time to handle business (It's time to handle business) Night: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! WE’RE SORRY, FUR!!! LET US GO!!! Fur: No! Keep torturing them! Thanos: Next, I will snap my fingers and make your legs and arms disappear! Thanos snaps his fingers, and the bullies lose their arms and legs Swift: OH MY GOD!!! Backpack Kid: Last but not least, I will sing! Students: OH NO!!! I be flossin' (Yeah) I be flossin' (Just like this) I be flossin' (Aye watch me floss) I be flossin' (You know I be flossin', Remix God, let's go) I be flossin' (Yeah) I be flossin' (Just like this) I be flossin' (Aye watch me floss) I be flossin' (You know I be flossin', let's go) E-E-Every where you go, you will see the flossin' dance It be international, you will see it in France (Bonjour) Flossin' with my homies, I be flossin' with the cops (Mhm) Flossin' on the block, mix it with that Milly Rock (Woo) I be flossin' with Suede (Woo), while I be drinking lemonade (Woo) Flossin' when I'm about to get paid (Aye), I be flossin' everyday (Aye) If you can't do it I'm about to show you how (Yeah) First you spread your legs, then you put your arms out (And go) And go left (Left), to right (Right) Left (Left), to right (Right) Left (Left), to right (Right) Left (Left), to right Left right, left right Left right, left right Left right, left right Turn it up I be flossin' (Yeah) I be flossin' (Just like this) I be flossin' (Aye watch me floss) I be flossin' (You know I be flossin', Remix God, let's go) I be flossin' (Yeah) I be flossin' (Just like this) I be flossin' (Aye watch me floss) I be flossin' (You know I be flossin', let's go) The bullies blow up Teacher: OH MY GOSH!!! JAIL WOULD’VE BEEN A MORE APPROPRIATE PUNISHMENT!!! Cody: Hell has a special place for those kids! Fur: Thank you for saving me! Thanos: You’re welcome! Backpack Kid: And if there’s any trouble, let us know and we will help you. Fur: Okay! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive